


Allmore Academy

by Elder_Jared_Hansen



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Boarding School, Choose Your Own Adventure, Crushes, F/M, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Pining, Poetry, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Sneaking Out, Tennis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elder_Jared_Hansen/pseuds/Elder_Jared_Hansen
Summary: THIRD PERSON POVChoose your own Adventure Story!You control Evan Hansen as he attends his very first boarding school, Allmore academy. He quickly noticed a mysterious boy in his writing class named Connor Murphy and becomes dead set in trying to win the boy over. Will Evan be able to win the boy’s affections or will he be going to the winter formal by himself?Also some Zared/Jalana cause those ships are under appreciated. Your decisions affect who Jared ends up with.





	1. Page 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give my ideas and I add along!

As Evan exited his mom's car he heard her say some words of encouragement, but he paid no attention to her. Instead, he stared up at the large building ahead of him.

Allmore Academy.

His new boarding school his mom had forced him to attend. She had gone on about how not only would he get the best education, he would also meet the friends that would last for the rest of his life.

He wasn't too sure about that.

Evan sighed and trudged forward, dragging his large suitcase behind him. His mom pulled out of the gates. The academy was surrounded by a large wall to keep outsiders out and the children inside. Evan scratched at the dark blue uniform he wore.

When he got into the school, it was complete chaos. People were catching up from previous years, getting their room assignments, and signing up for classes. 

Taking a quick glance around, Evan decided to sign up for his classes first. When he got in the line, he was behind a girl furiously debating with the desk person.

"Is there any way I can take trigonometry instead of gym?" The girl begged. "And can I change my honors English to AP English?"

"We can change you to AP English, but I'm afraid you still need a physical education credit, Miss Alana." The lady informed her.

"Please, is there any way I can get out of gym?" The girl, supposedly named Alana, sighed, leaning on the desk.

The lady typed something into her computer, "You could join an extracurricular sport, but you'll need to try out and get in."

Alana perked up, "Yes! I can do that!"

The lady looked at her, "Alright, tryouts are this week, classes start next week, if you don't make the cut, you're being put in gym."

"Alright." Alana said happily, turning around and running straight into Evan, making both of them drop their stuff.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Evan said, leaning down to pick up Alana's class schedule papers.

"No, I'm sorry." Alana bent down to help. She looked up at Evan, "Hey, I haven't seen you around, you new here?"

Evan handed her the papers and nodded, "Yeah, I am."

"Here, why don't I help you with your class schedule." Alana beamed, standing up with Evan. She turned back to the lady, who did not seem amused.

"Um, I'm Evan Hansen." Evan mumbled, stumbling forward.

The lady looked through a file before handing him his class schedule, which had a few empty slots.

Alana leaned over his shoulder, "Pre-Calculus, World History, Chemistry II, Gym, AP English- Hey! Why did he get put in AP English before me?"

The lady didn't bother to answer.

"That means you have two slots open for whatever classes you want to take." Alana said, showing Evan a long list of class schedules. "I decided on Advanced Physics, AP Biology, and," she glanced but at the lady, "hopefully Trigonometry."

"I don't think those are my speed." Evan smiled gently, taking the list. "I'm required to have a language credit at the end of my four years, right?"

The lady nodded.

"Alright, then I supposed I'll take French I." Evan said, and the lady scribbled that down.

"You haven't taken a language class yet?" Alana asked. "You're a Junior! I'm taking Latin III this year!"

"They didn't require it at my last school." Evan shrugged, before trying to decide on his last class. "Um, how about Intro to Creative Writing?"

The lady wrote that down and smiled, "You're all set." 

"Thank you." Evan said before turning away with Alana. 

"So that means we'll have AP English and World History together!" Alana said excitedly, following Evan's steps.

Evan simply nodded and went to get his dorm information. The lady told him he'd be sharing a room with a boy named Jared Kleinman, who Alana seemed to know.

"That boy." Alana huffed.

"What?" Evan asked, starting to head for the dormitory building.

"He's been in a few of my classes and he's... something." She decided. "Oh my gosh, I almost forgot, what time is it?"

"Um, ten." Evan said.

"I have to go to mathletes!" Alana squealed. "I'll meet you at lunch, okay?"

"Okay." Evan said, but Alana had already dashed off.

Well, at least he's made one friend so far.

When Evan arrived at the dorms, he was surprised to find the entrance empty. 

There were two halls in the floor he was on, labeled 'A' and 'B'. When he looked down at the slip of paper he was given, he found that his room number was 121, but which hall he was in was smudged.

Evan looked at the doors, trying to decide which to go down.

[Go down hall A - Page 2]  
[Go down hall B - Page 3]


	2. Page 2

    Evan stepped over to the door labeled 'A' and pulled on the handle, heading down the hallway. Everything seemed empty so Evan figured that he was early to check in, which was odd because he didn't feel like it.

Finally, he reached room 121. He grabbed his key from his bag and tried it into the lock.

    The door swung open to reveal his roommate was already in the room, unpacking a large red suitcase. 

    "Listen up, kid, here are the rules of living with me." The boy hadn't even looked up at Evan. "Number one, if I have a girl in the room, you have to find somewhere else to sleep. Second one, if you're homesick, don't come to me crying. Number three-"

    "Um, I'm Evan, in case you care."

    The boy stood and turned to stare at Evan, he put his hands on his hips. "I honestly could've gone all year without knowing that, but I'm Jared. As I was saying, number three, keep your crap on your side of the room, which I have kindly marked with tape." He gestures to the painters tape that marked a line down the middle of the room. Though Evan swore Jared's half was slightly bigger.

    "Now, I just made those rules on the spot, but trust me, more will probably be added throughout the year." Jared sighed. "You're in luck because last year I had a shitty roommate so the expectations are definitely low here."

    Evan could tell they were going to be friends.

    "So what's your class schedule this year?" Evan asked, shutting the door behind him and beginning to unpack.

    "Uh, I have World History, English, Advanced Calculus, Gym, Spanish II, Intro to Business, and AP Physics." Jared recited. 

   "That's nice, we'll have World History and Gym together." Evan smiled gently.

    "Oh good, I can steal the homework off you for history." Jared nodded, hanging a poster of some band up.

    Evan didn't say anything, he simply started to put his clothes away. Other than that, he didn't bring many belongings with him. He had his journal, his school supplies, and a couple of loose knick knacks that reminded him of home.

    Jared finished up unpacking and stood, "Alright, I'm meeting up with my friends, see you whenever."

    And with that, he left.

    Evan sighed. He'd just have to try and win Jared over.

    After he was don't unpacking, Evan grabbed his map of the academy. Maybe he would try to explore the campus.

    Looking at the map, Evan decided he would like to check out either the quad or the school's shop.

[Go to the quad - Page 4]  
[Go to the shop - Page 5]


	3. Page 3

    Evan stepped over to the door labeled 'A' and pulled on the handle, heading down the hallway. Everything seemed empty so Evan figured that he was early to check in, which was odd because he didn't feel like it.

Finally, he reached room 121. He grabbed his key from his bag and tried it into the lock. He struggled for a second, he simply couldn't fit the key in.

Then, the door in front of him opened, revealing someone Evan definitely did not expect to be named Jared.

It was a brunette girl with light blue eyes. Behind her was a half-unpacked trunk. Evan noticed the uniform skirt she wore had been cut short by scissors.

"May I help you?" The girl asked.

Evan paused, unable to push words out of his mouth. "Uh, I was looking for, um, for my room."

"You're in the girls side, genius." The girl rolled her eyes. "Head over to hall."

"Sorry." Evan managed to say before the door slammed in his face.

He made it over to hall A and found his room. He swung open the door to find his roommate was already in the room, unpacking a large red suitcase. 

    "Listen up, kid, here are the rules of living with me." The boy hadn't even looked up at Evan. "Number one, if I have a girl in the room, you have to find somewhere else to sleep. Second one, if you're homesick, don't come to me crying. Number three-"

    "Um, I'm Evan, in case you care."

    The boy stood and turned to stare at Evan, he put his hands on his hips. "I honestly could've gone all year without knowing that, but I'm Jared. As I was saying, number three, keep your crap on your side of the room, which I have kindly marked with tape." He gestures to the painters tape that marked a line down the middle of the room. Though Evan swore Jared's half was slightly bigger.

    "Now, I just made those rules on the spot, but trust me, more will probably be added throughout the year." Jared sighed. "You're in luck because last year I had a shitty roommate so the expectations are definitely low here."

    Evan could tell they were going to be friends.

    "So what's your class schedule this year?" Evan asked, shutting the door behind him and beginning to unpack.

    "Uh, I have World History, English, Advanced Calculus, Gym, Spanish II, Intro to Business, and AP Physics." Jared recited. 

   "That's nice, we'll have World History and Gym together." Evan smiled gently.

    "Oh good, I can steal the homework off you for history." Jared nodded, hanging a poster of some band up.

    Evan didn't say anything, he simply started to put his clothes away. Other than that, he didn't bring many belongings with him. He had his journal, his school supplies, and a couple of loose knick knacks that reminded him of home.

    Jared finished up unpacking and stood, "Alright, I'm meeting up with my friends, see you whenever."

    And with that, he left.

    Evan sighed. He'd just have to try and win Jared over.

    After he was don't unpacking, Evan grabbed his map of the academy. Maybe he would try to explore the campus.

    Looking at the map, Evan decided he would like to check out either the quad or the school's shop.

[Go to the quad - Page 4]  
[Go to the shop - Page 5]


	4. Page 4

Evan made his way downstairs, passing kids wearing similar uniforms. He thought it made everyone blur together.

The dormitory stepped out directly into the quad, which was similarly filled with kids excitedly meeting up. It seemed that everyone had gotten their room assignments, as more and more people were piling into the building.

In the middle of the courtyard was a large statue of a man, which Evan presumed was the founder. He made his way over to it and read the plaque underneath.

'David Allmore'

So yeah, the founder.

"Evan!" A voice sounded from behind him, making him jump. He turned and was relieved to see it was Alana, making her way over.

"Did you find your dorm okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, kinda." Evan chuckled.

Alana scrunched up her face, "Did Jared give you trouble, I swear I'll go see him." 

Evan shook his head, "We just need to get to know each other is all."

From behind Alana stepped a girl in a school uniform skirt that had been cut short with scissors...

"Oh, hey." Evan said.

"Hey." The girl replied coldly.

"Oh, Evan, this is Zoe." Alana said. "She and I are in similar classes, except that Zoe is taking more science classes because she wants to be a nurse."

"That's cool." Evan nodded.

"Are we ready for lunch?" Zoe said before turning on her heel and heading for the dining hall.

"Come on, Evan, you can eat with us." Alana leaned in to whisper, "She'll get used to you, don't worry."

"I hope so."

    The group arrived at the dining hall a little while later and got their food. Evan noticed Jared eating with a group of boys but Jared didn't acknowledge him as he passed so he let it go.

    "So what sport are you going to try out for?" Evan asked Alana.

"I was looking at the sports list today, but I just don't know." She sighed. "This has just never been my thing."

"Soccer is pretty fun." Zoe chimed in.

"Yeah, but I'd never make the team, you guys are too good." Alana gave her a weak smile. "I have to go out for something abstract."

"Cricket?" Evan suggested.

"Never played it."

"Curling?" Zoe added.

"Don't know how to ice skate."

"Fencing?" Evan put in.

"Too scary."

"Archery?" Zoe was beginning to get exasperated.

"Again, too scary."

"What about tennis?" Evan said finally.

Alana considered it, "I've played some with my dad before."

"Any good?" Zoe asked.

Alana shrugged, "I used to beat him, but that's not saying much because my dad is an accountant, not a basketball player."

"Well, you can at least try out." Evan smiled.

"When are tryouts for tennis?" Zoe asked, and Alana pulled out a list of sports from her bag.

"Um, tomorrow at three."

"Perfect, we have tomorrow morning to practice!" Zoe grinned. "We'll make an athlete out of a mathlete!"

Later that night, Evan had invited Alana and Zoe to hang out at his dorm, not caring if it would break Jared's imaginary rules. 

Though, to be on the safe side, he kept them on his side of the room.

They chatted for awhile until Jared arrived back.

"Hey, dude-" Jared walked in and realized there were two girls sitting on Evan's bed. He gave Evan an almost impressed look.

Not that Evan was even interested in the girls.

Still, Jared seemed to like the idea of two girls hanging out in their dorm, which Evan assumes was why he was suddenly being nice to him.

"So, introduce me to your friends, Evan." Jared smiled.

"You asshole, I've been in classes with you for years and you still don't know me?" Alana sighed, leaning back on the bed.

"Oh yeah, wait, what was your name again, umm, Andrea?"

Alana shook her head.

"Angela?"

"It's Alana." She frowned, crossing her arms.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Jared raised his hands in apology. "I'll remember this time, Alana. And I definitely know I don't know you, you new here?" He asked Zoe.

"I'm a grade lower than you, I'm Zoe." She replies, slightly more warmed to Jared than she was to Evan. 

"Awesome." He gave Evan a sideways glance. Evan guesses that now they were apparently friends. "So girls, why don't we play a game to pass the time?"

"Oh! Do you have board games?" Alana seemed to perk up.

"Nah, I was thinking truth or dare." Jared smirked. 

"How about never have I ever, you need more people for truth or dare." Zoe said.

Jared seemed disappointed but agreed.

"Are we just holding up fingers?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, but let's only do five, it's getting late and curfew is midnight." Alana said.

"Okay, but since I'm the prettiest in the room, I'll go first." Jared said, earning eye rolls from the two girls. "Never have I ever gone skinny dipping."

Zoe put a finger down and Jared gave her an amused look. Zoe simply shrugged, "Summer fun with friends. But anyway, it's my turn now. Never have I ever transferred schools."

Alana and Evan put their fingers down. Jared still had all five of his fingers, but he wasn't excited, "Boo! You gotta do interesting ones!" He sighed.

"Okay, I'll try for mine." Alana thought for a second. "Never have I ever... um, been arrested!"

Nobody put a finger down and Jared nodded, "Well, at least it was a better question."

The circle went around a few times and Evan learned things that he would've never guessed, such as that Jared could do street magic, Alana had used a fake ID to vote, and Zoe had accidentally kissed the wrong person in a dark room.

In the end, though, only Jared and Evan were left, each only had one finger left.

Evan said,

[Never have I ever kissed a guy - Page 6]  
[Never have I ever had sex - Page 7]


	5. Page 5

    Evan made his way downstairs, passing kids wearing similar uniforms. He thought it made everyone blur together.

   It was just a little ways to the gift shop, and Evan didn't really mind the walk. It was nice being outdoors.

    When he arrived at the tiny gift shop, it was surprisingly packed, he had to push to make his way through. The line was out door of kids wanting to buy more uniforms, new school ties, knick knacks, and other sorts of odds and ends.

    In the corner, Evan noticed a tiny model statue similar to the one he had seen in the quad in passing. Evan assumed it had been a statue of the founder. He made his way over and read the tiny print at the base of the figure.

    'David Allmore'

     So yeah, the founder.

    "Evan!" A voice sounded from behind him, making him jump. He turned and was relieved to see it was Alana, making her way over.

    "Did you find your dorm okay?" She asked.

    "Yeah, kinda." Evan chuckled.

    Alana scrunched up her face, "Did Jared give you trouble, I swear I'll go see him." 

    Evan shook his head, "We just need to get to know each other is all."

    From behind Alana stepped a girl in a school uniform skirt that had been cut short with scissors...

    "Oh, hey." Evan said.

    "Hey." The girl replied coldly.

    "Oh, Evan, this is Zoe." Alana said. "She and I are in similar classes, except that Zoe is taking more science classes because she wants to be a nurse."

    "That's cool." Evan nodded.

    "Are we ready for dinner?" Zoe said before turning on her heel and heading for the dining hall.

    "Come on, Evan, you can eat with us." Alana leaned in to whisper, "She'll get used to you, don't worry."

    "I hope so."

    The group arrived at the dining hall a little while later and got their food. Evan noticed Jared eating with a group of boys but Jared didn't acknowledge him as he passed so he let it go.

    "So what sport are you going to try out for?" Evan asked Alana.

"I was looking at the sports list today, but I just don't know." She sighed. "This has just never been my thing."

"Soccer is pretty fun." Zoe chimed in.

"Yeah, but I'd never make the team, you guys are too good." Alana gave her a weak smile. "I have to go out for something abstract."

"Cricket?" Evan suggested.

"Never played it."

"Curling?" Zoe added.

"Don't know how to ice skate."

"Fencing?" Evan put in.

"Too scary."

"Archery?" Zoe was beginning to get exasperated.

"Again, too scary."

"What about tennis?" Evan said finally.

Alana considered it, "I've played some with my dad before."

"Any good?" Zoe asked.

Alana shrugged, "I used to beat him, but that's not saying much because my dad is an accountant, not a basketball player."

"Well, you can at least try out." Evan smiled.

"When are tryouts for tennis?" Zoe asked, and Alana pulled out a list of sports from her bag.

"Um, tomorrow at three."

"Perfect, we have tomorrow morning to practice!" Zoe grinned. "We'll make an athlete out of a mathlete!"

Later that night, Evan had invited Alana and Zoe to hang out at his dorm, not caring if it would break Jared's imaginary rules. 

Though, to be on the safe side, he kept them on his side of the room.

They chatted for awhile until Jared arrived back.

"Hey, dude-" Jared walked in and realized there were two girls sitting on Evan's bed. He gave Evan an almost impressed look.

Not that Evan was even interested in the girls.

Still, Jared seemed to like the idea of two girls hanging out in their dorm, which Evan assumes was why he was suddenly being nice to him.

"So, introduce me to your friends, Evan." Jared smiled.

"You asshole, I've been in classes with you for years and you still don't know me?" Alana sighed, leaning back on the bed.

"Oh yeah, wait, what was your name again, umm, Andrea?"

Alana shook her head.

"Angela?"

"It's Alana." She frowned, crossing her arms.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Jared raised his hands in apology. "I'll remember this time, Alana. And I definitely know I don't know you, you new here?" He asked Zoe.

"I'm a grade lower than you, I'm Zoe." She replies, slightly more warmed to Jared than she was to Evan. 

"Awesome." He gave Evan a sideways glance. Evan guesses that now they were apparently friends. "So girls, why don't we play a game to pass the time?"

"Oh! Do you have board games?" Alana seemed to perk up.

"Nah, I was thinking truth or dare." Jared smirked. 

"How about never have I ever, you need more people for truth or dare." Zoe said.

Jared seemed disappointed but agreed.

"Are we just holding up fingers?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, but let's only do five, it's getting late and curfew is midnight." Alana said.

"Okay, but since I'm the prettiest in the room, I'll go first." Jared said, earning eye rolls from the two girls. "Never have I ever gone skinny dipping."

Zoe put a finger down and Jared gave her an amused look. Zoe simply shrugged, "Summer fun with friends. But anyway, it's my turn now. Never have I ever transferred schools."

Alana and Evan put their fingers down. Jared still had all five of his fingers, but he wasn't excited, "Boo! You gotta do interesting ones!" He sighed.

"Okay, I'll try for mine." Alana thought for a second. "Never have I ever... um, been arrested!"

Nobody put a finger down and Jared nodded, "Well, at least it was a better question."

The circle went around a few times and Evan learned things that he would've never guessed, such as that Jared could do street magic, Alana had used a fake ID to vote, and Zoe had accidentally kissed the wrong person in a dark room.

In the end, though, only Jared and Evan were left, each only had one finger left.

Evan said,

[Never have I ever kissed a guy - Page 6]  
[Never have I ever had sex - Page 7]


	6. Page 6

    "Never have I ever kissed a guy." Evan said.

    Jared paused before putting his last finger down.

    "What! I need to hear this story!" Zoe demanded.

    Jared shrugged, trying to play it casual. "It was my freshman year during a game of truth or dare."

    "That means Evan's the winner!" Alana cheered, patting Evan on the back, "Good one!"

    "Yeah, whatever." Jared rolled his eyes. "I'll beat him next time."

    "Well, we better go." Zoe said, getting up to stretch. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you guys should have breakfast with us!" Jared replied, leaning back on his bed.

"See you guys!" Alana said, and both the girls left.

      "Damn dude." Jared said, grinning at Evan from his bed. "Dibs."

    "On which one?" Evan said, even though he wasn't really interested.

    "On whichever one will have me." Jared smirked.

   "Good luck with that." Evan said before climbing into bed.

    The next day Jared decided Evan was worth hanging around. They met Alana and Zoe for breakfast, then went out to the quad to check out the different clubs the school offered.

    "I'm going to join the gaming club, you interested?" Jared asked.

    "No, go ahead without me." Evan said. "I'm going to check out the poetry club."

    "Suit yourself." Jared headed off in the opposite direction.

    Evan approached the poetry booth and took a flier. The girl out front was friendly enough, but it was the dark haired boy behind her scribbling in his notebook that Evan was intrigued by.

   Evan listened to the girl give her spiel on how immersive their club was until another potential member arrived and she moved in to them. Evan attempted to get closer to the boy.

    "You're in the club?" Evan asked gingerly.

    "No, I always sit behind booths of clubs I'm not apart of." The boy's voice dropped with sarcasm.

    "Well, what are you writing?" Evan asked, and leaned over a tad in an attempt to see what he was writing.

    Quickly, the boy drew the notebook close to his chest and glared at Evan. "It's private."

    "Oh I'm sorry." There was a pause. "I'm Evan."

    "Connor." The boy grunted before returning to his poetry.

    "Nice to meet you, Connor, I'll see you at the first poetry meeting." Evan said, heading away to find Jared.

    But Evan still heard Connor mumble, "I hope not." As he left.

    When Evan got to the gaming booth, he found Jared was busy playing some zombie game on a tv the gaming club had set up, so he decided to check out a couple more clubs.

[Check out the debate team- Page 8]  
[Check out the art club - Page 9]


	7. Page 7

    "Never have I ever had sex." Evan said.

    Jared began to grin, "Well, for once my virginity has come in handy man, nope." He kept his finger up. "Now my turn, never have I ever cried in a public bathroom."

   Evan sighed and put down his finger. 

    "Jared's the winner!" Alana cheered and Jared gave her a huge grin.

"Well, we better go." Zoe said, getting up to stretch. "See you tomorrow?"

    "Yeah, you guys should have breakfast with us!" Jared replied, leaning back on his bed.

    "See you guys!" Alana said, and both the girls left.

"Damn dude." Jared said, grinning at Evan from his bed. "Dibs."

"On which one?" Evan said, even though he wasn't really interested.

"On whichever one will have me." Jared smirked.

"Good luck with that." Evan said before climbing into bed.

The next day Jared decided Evan was worth hanging around. They met Alana and Zoe for breakfast, then went out to the quad to check out the different clubs the school offered.

"I'm going to join the gaming club, you interested?" Jared asked.

"No, go ahead without me." Evan said. "I'm going to check out the poetry club."

"Suit yourself." Jared headed off in the opposite direction.

Evan approached the poetry booth and took a flier. The girl out front was friendly enough, but it was the dark haired boy behind her scribbling in his notebook that Evan was intrigued by.

Evan listened to the girl give her spiel on how immersive their club was until another potential member arrived and she moved in to them. Evan attempted to get closer to the boy.

"You're in the club?" Evan asked gingerly.

"No, I always sit behind booths of clubs I'm not apart of." The boy's voice dropped with sarcasm.

"Well, what are you writing?" Evan asked, and leaned over a tad in an attempt to see what he was writing.

Quickly, the boy drew the notebook close to his chest and glared at Evan. "It's private."

"Oh I'm sorry." There was a pause. "I'm Evan."

"Connor." The boy grunted before returning to his poetry.

"Nice to meet you, Connor, I'll see you at the first poetry meeting." Evan said, heading away to find Jared.

But Evan still heard Connor mumble, "I hope not." As he left.

When Evan got to the gaming booth, he found Jared was busy playing some zombie game on a tv the gaming club had set up, so he decided to check out a couple more clubs.

[Check out the debate team- Page 8]  
[Check out the art club - Page 9]


	8. Page 8

Evan headed over to the large booth labeled 'Debate Team' to find Alana was at the booth as well.

"Hey!" Alana smiled as Evan came over. "Are you interested in the debate team as well?"

"Well, I was considering it." Evan replied, taking a pamphlet.

    "Me too, but I don't know if I will be able to handle it on top of mathletes, national honor society, yearbook, student council, and, hopefully, tennis." Alana sighed, staring at her pamphlet.

    "Wow, that's a lot."

    "Yeah, but I handle it." Alana said proudly. "So did you join any clubs yet?"

    "Yeah, I joined the poetry club." Evan told her, deciding against the debate team and setting down the flier.

    Alana froze, then looked at Evan from where she was standing, "The poetry club?"

    "Yeah?" Evan said, confused now.

    "I have to warn you, Zoe's brother is in that, and you don't want to mess around with him, they don't exactly have good relations." Alana warned.

    "You told me to look out for Jared too-" Evan argued.

    "Jared's different, Zoe's and Connor's relationship is personal." Alana told him. "Just stay away from him."

    "His name's Connor?" Evan's heart sunk, that was the mysterious boy's name.

    "Yes, go ahead and join the poetry club, but just steer clear of him, okay?" Alana smiled softly.

    Evan reluctantly nodded his head in agreement.

    "Hey guys!" Someone shouted from directly behind Evan, making him jump. He heard the laugh and knew it was Jared.

    Evan turned to see Jared and Zoe standing there. "Ready to head to tennis tryouts?" Zoe asked Alana.

    Alana sighed, "I guess so, I just don't know if I'll make it!"

    "Hey, even if you don't, you have all week to try out for another sport." Jared added and was promptly elbowed by Zoe.

    "Let's go." Alana said finally.

    An hour later, Alana was all suited up in tennis gear and was on the court, nervously fiddling with her racket as the coach observed a couple other girls playing. She looked over at Evan and the others, all sitting in the bleachers. Evan gave her a thumbs up.

    Finally, Alana was up. Evan quickly kicked Jared so he would put down his video game.

    "Ow! Holy fuck, why is everyone hitting me today?" Jared grumbled, setting down his DS to watch Alana.

    Alana walked onto the court and got ready to face another girl. She looked so nervous she was shaking.

    He considered cheering for her, but worried that it might break her concentration.

[Cheer for Alana - Page 10]  
[Stay Quiet - Page 11]


	9. Page 9

    Evan headed over to the large booth labeled 'Art Club' to find Zoe was at the booth as well.

    "Hey," Zoe smiled as Evan came over. "Are you interested in the art club?"

    "Well, I was considering it." Evan replied, taking a pamphlet.

"Me too, but I don't know if I will be able to handle it on top of band, we have a huge concert coming up." Zoe sighed, staring at her pamphlet.

"Oh, you're in band?" Evan asked

"Yeah, I play the saxophone." Zoe said proudly. "So did you join any clubs yet?"

"Yeah, I joined the poetry club." Evan told her, deciding against the art club and setting down the flier.

Zoe froze, then looked at Evan from where she was standing, "The poetry club?"

"Yeah?" Evan said, confused now.

Zoe took a deep breath, "I have to warn you, my brother is in that, and you don't want to mess around with him, we don't exactly have good relations."

Evan didn't say anything, but his facial expression was enough to make Zoe go on.

"He's never been very nice to me, or anyone for that matter." Zoe told him. "Just please, keep your distance from Connor."

"His name's Connor?" Evan's heart sunk, that was the mysterious boy's name.

"Yes, go ahead and join the poetry club, but just steer clear of him, okay?" Zoe smiled softly.

Evan reluctantly nodded his head in agreement.

    "Hey guys!" Someone shouted from directly behind Evan, making him jump. He heard the laugh and knew it was Jared.

    Evan turned to see Jared and Alana standing there. "Ready to head to tennis tryouts?" Zoe asked Alana.

    Alana sighed, "I guess so, I just don't know if I'll make it!"

    "Hey, even if you don't, you have all week to try out for another sport." Jared added and was promptly elbowed by Zoe.

    "Let's go." Alana said finally.

    An hour later, Alana was all suited up in tennis gear and was on the court, nervously fiddling with her racket as the coach observed a couple other girls playing. She looked over at Evan and the others, all sitting in the bleachers. Evan gave her a thumbs up.

    Finally, Alana was up. Evan quickly kicked Jared so he would put down his video game.

    "Ow! Holy fuck, why is everyone hitting me today?" Jared grumbled, setting down his DS to watch Alana.

    Alana walked onto the court and got ready to face another girl. She looked so nervous she was shaking.

    He considered cheering for her, but worried that it might break her concentration.

[Cheer for Alana - Page 10]  
[Stay Quiet - Page 11]


	10. Page 10

"You can do it!" Evan cheered and was quickly joined by everybody else in the group. Alana looked up at them and grinned, suddenly gaining confidence from her friends' cheering.

Then, the game began. Alana's arms flew as she played, scoring point after point on her poor opponent. Evan could see that the coach was almost impressed.

After a while of playing, the two were stopped and told to wait until the end of tryouts for an update on their status on the team. Alana came bounding over, smiling.

"How did I do?" She asked.

"Amazing!" Evan told her, jumping with excitement.

"Man, you should've joined the tennis team a long time ago!" Jared gave her a fist bump. 

Alana blushed and sat down, "That's only if I make the team." She bit her lip.

"Trust me, they'd be fools to not recruit you." Zoe assured.

Some time later, the rest of the girls were done trying out, and they were all called to line up. The coach had a long list of girls who would make the team.

"Alright, Anderson." A girl with long blonde hair that looked like a senior went up and grabbed a jersey. "Hillman. Smith. Corse. Webber." One by one girls went up and grabbed jerseys.

"Beck." Alana perked up, giving an incredulous glance over to the group before going up and grabbing her jersey.

She did it.

The coach listed off a couple more names that Evan didn't really pay attention to before addressing the girls that made the team. "Alright, girls, first practice is Monday." He said. "You're all dismissed."

The group all surrounded Alana, celebrating her win. "You got in!" Zoe squealed.

"I get to take trigonometry!" Alana grinned.

"Which, for the life of me, I can't understand the appeal." Jared joked and was met with an arm punch from Alana. "Honestly." Jared muttered as he rubbed his arm.

    "Let's go celebrate!" Zoe called, and the group left.

    A week later, classes began. Evan was nervous about attending private school classes, he had been able to easily ace his public school classes, but he didn't know how complicated these would be.

    His first class on Monday was AP English, which he shared with Alana and apparently Zoe. The group sat together and were immediately assigned to read Animal Farm by the next week.

So yeah, it was different from public school.

The class was long and when he got out he already had a literature book, a grammar book, and the Animal Farm book he had been assigned. Three books and he'd only been to one class so far.

Luckily, the academy classes were similar to college classes, he would only have a class in each subject twice a week. Still, he would be assigned plenty of homework to do in his spare time.

He had an half hour until his Intro to Creative Writing class and decided it would be best to find the building it was in.

He found it in the arts building, which hadn't really come as a surprise. Being early, Evan decided to take a seat and read until everyone else arrived.

As time passed, people shuffled into the classroom, passing by Evan and taking seats elsewhere. There was still an empty desk next to him by the time class started.

Fifteen minutes into the lecture, the door opened again, revealing a boy dressed in all black.

Connor.

Evan held his breath as Connor stepped into the classroom, not caring if anyone stared at him as he took the seat next to Evan. After a second, the teacher resumed class.

Evan glanced over at Connor, who looked like he was taking notes, except that he wasn't watching the board at all.

    Was Connor writing poetry in class?

    As class finally finished up, Evan decided that he would write a spectacular poem for the poetry club's first meeting. That way he would impress Connor.

    He just wouldn't tell Zoe what he was doing.

   That night, Evan sat down to write his poem.

[Write a poem about love - Page 12]  
[Write a poem about hate - Page 13]


	11. Page 11

Evan stayed silent, and was glad he did so when he saw Alana get into her playing mode. She leaned forward, eye squinting, as she concentrated. Any interruptions now would've knocked her out of the zone.

Then, the game began. Alana's arms flew as she played, scoring point after point on her poor opponent. Evan could see that the coach was almost impressed.

After a while of playing, the two were stopped and told to wait until the end of tryouts for an update on their status on the team. Alana came bounding over, smiling.

"How did I do?" She asked.

"Amazing!" Evan told her, jumping with excitement.

"Man, you should've joined the tennis team a long time ago!" Jared gave her a fist bump. 

Alana blushed and sat down, "That's only if I make the team." She bit her lip.

"Trust me, they'd be fools to not recruit you." Zoe assured.

Some time later, the rest of the girls were done trying out, and they were all called to line up. The coach had a long list of girls who would make the team.

"Alright, Anderson." A girl with long blonde hair that looked like a senior went up and grabbed a jersey. "Hillman. Smith. Corse. Webber." One by one girls went up and grabbed jerseys.

"Beck." Alana perked up, giving an incredulous glance over to the group before going up and grabbing her jersey.

She did it.

The coach listed off a couple more names that Evan didn't really pay attention to before addressing the girls that made the team. "Alright, girls, first practice is Monday." He said. "You're all dismissed."

The group all surrounded Alana, celebrating her win. "You got in!" Zoe squealed.

"I get to take trigonometry!" Alana grinned.

"Which, for the life of me, I can't understand the appeal." Jared joked and was met with an arm punch from Alana. "Honestly." Jared muttered as he rubbed his arm.

    "Let's go celebrate!" Zoe called, and the group left.

    A week later, classes began. Evan was nervous about attending private school classes, he had been able to easily ace his public school classes, but he didn't know how complicated these would be.

    His first class on Monday was AP English, which he shared with Alana and apparently Zoe. The group sat together and were immediately assigned to read Animal Farm by the next week.

So yeah, it was different from public school.

The class was long and when he got out he already had a literature book, a grammar book, and the Animal Farm book he had been assigned. Three books and he'd only been to one class so far.

Luckily, the academy classes were similar to college classes, he would only have a class in each subject twice a week. Still, he would be assigned plenty of homework to do in his spare time.

He had an half hour until his Intro to Creative Writing class and decided it would be best to find the building it was in.

He found it in the arts building, which hadn't really come as a surprise. Being early, Evan decided to take a seat and read until everyone else arrived.

As time passed, people shuffled into the classroom, passing by Evan and taking seats elsewhere. There was still an empty desk next to him by the time class started.

Fifteen minutes into the lecture, the door opened again, revealing a boy dressed in all black.

Connor.

Evan held his breath as Connor stepped into the classroom, not caring if anyone stared at him as he took the seat next to Evan. After a second, the teacher resumed class.

Evan glanced over at Connor, who looked like he was taking notes, except that he wasn't watching the board at all.

    Was Connor writing poetry in class?

    As class finally finished up, Evan decided that he would write a spectacular poem for the poetry club's first meeting. That way he would impress Connor.

    He just wouldn't tell Zoe what he was doing.

   That night, Evan sat down to write his poem.

[Write a poem about love - Page 12]  
[Write a poem about hate - Page 13]


	12. Page 12

The next day Evan arrived at the poetry club meeting with his poem clenched in his hand. He nervously fiddled with it as the president of the club spoke.

"-and please remember to be respectful of everyone else's poems." The president finished and sat down. 

Evan glanced over at Connor, who sat a couple chairs down.

"Who wants to go first?"

Nobody raised their hand. Nobody wanted to go first.

"Now come on, guys, we can't get the ball rolling if no one starts."

Evan gulped before slowly raising his hand. He stood and slowly unfolded his paper, shaking as he attempted to read it.

"Somehow I always find myself writing about you,  
Your beauty, your mystery, your jokes.  
I sit down and without a clue,   
My pen writes about you with high hopes.

Stories, poems, novels of wonder,  
Kept hidden well and tight.  
My heart beating as loud as thunder,  
Praying you'll never read what I write.

Stare at me and grin from across the way,  
Let me lend you a pen.  
It makes me move and sway,  
When you ask for one again.

Every time you talk to me in your sweet, soft voice,  
I wonder if falling in love was even my own choice."

Evan finished and bit his lip. There was a small applause from the group as he sat down.

"Nice job, who's next?"

After the meeting was done, Evan kept a close eye on Connor as he put his stuff away. 

Had he been impressed?

As he was heading out, Evan was tapped on the shoulder. He was surprised to see that it was Connor.

"Hey, nice poem." Connor said.

"Thanks." Evan replied, his voice small.

"I can't wait to hear more from you." And with that, Connor pushed past him and left.

Evan wondered if his moods constantly changed like that.

Still, Evan felt a surge of pride, along with slight guilt from letting Zoe down. He shuffled back to his dorm, where he was met with Jared tinkering on a physics project.

    "Poetry club meeting go okay?" Jared asked.

    "It went amazing." Evan beamed, flopping down on his bed.

      A month later Evan still hung out with Jared, Alana, and Zoe while continuing to impress Connor with his poetry in secret. Evan figured that what was between Connor and Zoe was between just them, and there was no reason he couldn't be friends with both. Of course, Evan hadn't hung out with Connor outside of the poetry club, but he didn't mind.

    It was October now, and Alana still continued playing Tennis, and she had gotten pretty good at it too.

    "You guys wanna sneak out tonight?" Jared asked as Alana walked up to the table, still dressed in her tennis gear. 

    "We could get in huge trouble for that." Zoe warned, looking up from her mashed potatoes.

    "Plus, it'd be virtually impossible with the system they have set up." Alana added, sitting down.

    "You guys act like it's a prison, come on guys, I know a guy that said there's a back entrance." Jared leaned in closer. "We could actually have some fun!"

    "What would we even do if we went out?" Evan asked.

    "We could go skinny dipping." Jared said proudly.

    "Regular swimming." Zoe eyes him.

    Jared let out an exasperated sigh, "You guys make it no fun."

    It took a couple hours for Jared to successfully persuade, and maybe even blackmail, Alana and Evan into going. Still, that night, the group of them snuck out of the building, heading through the darkness to the supposed back entrance.

    "What if that guy was lying about a back entrance?" Alana whispered.

    Jared shook his head, "No way."

    "Do we have a flashlight?" Evan asked as he stumbled over a rock. "I can't see anything."

    "No, if we use a flashlight the security guards will find us." Zoe hissed back.

    Evan grabbed ahold of what he guessed to be Jared's shoulder and kept going. Jared kept him sturdy as he walked.

    After a couple minutes of walking, Evan felt Jared's hand lace around his, "What are you doing?" Evan asked in a loud whisper.

    "Holy shit, Evan?" Jared immediately let go. "I thought you were one of the girls! Why the hell are your hands so soft?"

    "Sorry." Evan mumbled, now walking by himself again. 

    The blackness was interrupted by a bright light from behind them.

    Security guard.

    Through the light, Evan could see his surroundings. There was the quad, where he could hide behind the statue. But a little ways further were the dorms, where once he was back inside he didn't have to worry about them finding him.

[Run to the Quad - Page 14]  
[Run to the Dorms - Page 15]


	13. Page 13

The next day Evan arrived at the poetry club meeting with his poem clenched in his hand. He nervously fiddled with it as the president of the club spoke.

"-and please remember to be respectful of everyone else's poems." The president finished and sat down. 

Evan glanced over at Connor, who sat a couple chairs down.

"Who wants to go first?"

Nobody raised their hand. Nobody wanted to go first.

"Now come on, guys, we can't get the ball rolling if no one starts."

Evan gulped before slowly raising his hand. He stood and slowly unfolded his paper, shaking as he attempted to read it.

"No, it's my turn to talk,  
Don't tell me to be mute.  
I know it might come as a shock,  
But I don't think that interrupting me is cute.

You're crude and gross,  
And you think I belong in the kitchen.  
I hope you overdose,  
On your narcissism addiction.

So, no, it's not your turn to speak any longer,  
Because this time I'm going to make sure my voice is stronger."

Evan finished and bit his lip. There was a small applause from the group as he sat down.

"Nice job, who's next?"

After the meeting was done, Evan kept a close eye on Connor as he put his stuff away. 

Had he been impressed?

As he was heading out, Evan was tapped on the shoulder. He was surprised to see that it was Connor.

"Hey, nice poem." Connor said.

"Thanks." Evan replied, his voice small.

"I can't wait to hear more from you." And with that, Connor pushed past him and left.

Evan wondered if his moods constantly changed like that.

Still, Evan felt a surge of pride, along with slight guilt from letting Zoe down. He shuffled back to his dorm, where he was met with Jared tinkering on a physics project.

    "Poetry club meeting go okay?" Jared asked.

    "It went amazing." Evan beamed, flopping down on his bed.

      A month later Evan still hung out with Jared, Alana, and Zoe while continuing to impress Connor with his poetry in secret. Evan figured that what was between Connor and Zoe was between just them, and there was no reason he couldn't be friends with both. Of course, Evan hadn't hung out with Connor outside of the poetry club, but he didn't mind.

    It was October now, and Alana still continued playing Tennis, and she had gotten pretty good at it too.

    "You guys wanna sneak out tonight?" Jared asked as Alana walked up to the table, still dressed in her tennis gear. 

    "We could get in huge trouble for that." Zoe warned, looking up from her mashed potatoes.

    "Plus, it'd be virtually impossible with the system they have set up." Alana added, sitting down.

    "You guys act like it's a prison, come on guys, I know a guy that said there's a back entrance." Jared leaned in closer. "We could actually have some fun!"

    "What would we even do if we went out?" Evan asked.

    "We could go skinny dipping." Jared said proudly.

    "Regular swimming." Zoe eyes him.

    Jared let out an exasperated sigh, "You guys make it no fun."

    It took a couple hours for Jared to successfully persuade, and maybe even blackmail, Alana and Evan into going. Still, that night, the group of them snuck out of the building, heading through the darkness to the supposed back entrance.

    "What if that guy was lying about a back entrance?" Alana whispered.

    Jared shook his head, "No way."

    "Do we have a flashlight?" Evan asked as he stumbled over a rock. "I can't see anything."

    "No, if we use a flashlight the security guards will find us." Zoe hissed back.

    Evan grabbed ahold of what he guessed to be Jared's shoulder and kept going. Jared kept him sturdy as he walked.

    After a couple minutes of walking, Evan felt Jared's hand lace around his, "What are you doing?" Evan asked in a loud whisper.

    "Holy shit, Evan?" Jared immediately let go. "I thought you were one of the girls! Why the hell are your hands so soft?"

    "Sorry." Evan mumbled, now walking by himself again. 

    The blackness was interrupted by a bright light from behind them.

    Security guard.

    Through the light, Evan could see his surroundings. There was the quad, where he could hide behind the statue. But a little ways further were the dorms, where once he was back inside he didn't have to worry about them finding him.

[Run to the Quad - Page 14]  
[Run to the Dorms - Page 15]


End file.
